Two Kitty Kats
by somethingsrandom
Summary: This is about my OC, kyouka, who is also cursed as the cat, nickname Kat. The day has come for her to tell them who she is, they all thought of her as nothing because she was quiet and no one noticed her. Pwease read ;( no one reads my stories. Don't be afraid to give me feedback. ;) I'd really appreciate that, good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another fan fiction about Fruits Basket, I wonder if I can use the title for another story. Read on (I will continue my other story later).**

**Kyouka's perspective:**

I'm just a normal Tom Boy (in other words girl who likes to act a bit like a boy), well I'm not that normal. I'm not really normal when you compare me with others, that's because I'm a sohma, I'm cursed by the cat.

I ran through the forest, not running away from anything, just running to see the city.

"Bye Master", I yelled as I ran far from his dojo. I ran through the forest until I reached a two-storey house. "Whoa", I gasped.

"You like it?", that perverted old man said (Shigure).

"No it looks like a giant sat on it and farted in it"

"Oh how mean can you get", Shigure said in sorrow.

"Whatever", I mumbled to myself. The pervert then invited me in.

"Um who's this?", Yuki asked walking in. Well you see he doesn't know me. I don't know why but Akito wanted me to be kept a secret and only the older sohmas will know. Wierd.. Right?

"Ohh UM she's uh... Kaitlyn", Shigure replied quickly.

"Ok", he said with a pause between the o and the k.

"Hello ra- I mean Yuki", I said with a smile. "How do you know my name?", he asked staring at me. "Are you dumb or something because Shigure could've told me your name", I thought, while staring at the ceiling.

"So how?", he asked, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Well shig-" I said before getting interupted.

" I told her", shigure said, with a fake smile (trying to fit in the sudden smiles).

"Well this is akward", we all said in unison.

I walked to the kitchen and motioned to shigure to come over. He nodded and walked towards me. "Bye bye see you soon Yuki",he said with his wierd, goofy grin. Yuki: Facepalm.

"So what is it", he asked, while staring at the fidge.

"It's Akito"

"What has he say"

"Tell them"

"Tell who?"

"Yuki, Kyo and tofu?"

"It's Tohru. Really why", Shigure said, as he finally looked at me but I already walked out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankies for the reviews!**

I walked out of the kitchen while yelling, "I'll come by next week, on Tuesday". I paused for a second... "Maybe with 'him'", I yelled heading towards the door.

While walking towards my junk yard (really messy house), I thought. "What if I wasn't a sohma? What if I wasn't cursed by the cat?"

"Nah I'll forget it", I thought as I bumped into a tree (not noticing (Duh)).

"HA HA YOU BUMPRED INTO A TREE", some boys teased as they ran around, pretending to bump into trees.

I grabbed the nearest object (a rock) and hurled it straight at the tallest boy's head.

"Yowch", he cried, while grabbing his friends and started running.

"Oops", I whispered giggling.

A week later, on Tuesday:

"Where's Kyouka?" Shigure moaned.

"Who?", Yuki asked.

"Oh I mean Kaitlyn"

"O..K", Yuki said suspiciously.

"Where oh where", Shigure moaned, placing his hand on his forehead.

Where am I you as? I'm at Sohma house, visiting Akito (who can go crazy sometimes).

"I lied :P", I whispered to myself.

At Shigure's house:

"A-A-A She LIED She LIED!", Shigure yelled as he waved his hands around, knocking down objects. Papers and books flew around the room. "OH NO", Shigure whined, looking horrified at his work. "W-W-W What if the story becomes better?", he asked himself looking at the ink spilt on the paper. "Eh Ehehe Ahahahha hahahah", Shigure laughed, "I'll che-"

Donk, Yuki hit him on the head with a book. "Have you gone nuts?", Yuki asked staring at the pervert on his knees.

"Maybe I have, LOOK the ink has made my work horrible", he replied.

Yuki picked up Shigure's work and read.

"Yeah it's horrible!", Yuki yelled, "I mean what word is Supercalifragalisticexpialidousious?"

"Yeah that's a really bad word that can ruin anybody's work?"

"Ha! Imagine someone wrote a story about a nanny floating in the air with an umbrella?"

"And then made it into a play, and loads of people buy tickets to watch it", Shigure said raising his voice.

"Imagine ha-ha", they said in unison.

Back at Sohma house:

"Akito will see you know", an old lady said turning her head towards the room.

I entered the room, the room so dark but I could just see a figure. Wait a figure behind a table? Has he bought himself a table?

"I've decided", I heard Akito say.

"You've decided what?"

"Don't bother to tell them, just tell them later"

"OK but where do I go? I left master's dojo"

"You can stay with 'Him' Ok?"

"who exactly is 'Him'?"

"S-H-I-G-U-R-E"

"ok I'm fine with that"

"HOW COULD YOU". Akito yelled slamming his foot on the table.

"How could you?", He asked.

"what did I do wrong?"

"HOW COULD YOU SURVIVE WITH THE BOOKS?! THE EVIL BOOKS!", He yelled, as he leaped onto the table. "No no I'm fine with books", I said as I walked towards the door.

I took my chances and ran out the door. Ok He's now in his crazy form.

**Thanks for reading I will do the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews! I won't be able to write more chapters on the Christmas Holidays, Sorry. BUT! I'll write more in my notebook and upload as soon as I can Thank you Arigato! **


End file.
